The Witches: La vida con un toque de magia
by Nao Kon
Summary: En esta mágica historia, leeremos sobre las aventuras de dos hermanas, Sakura y Matsuri, quienes a los dieciséis años, descubren que son brujas, ahora en compañía de un gato muy peculiar, tendrán que aprender a vivir con este increíble secreto, además de lidiar con los problemas de la adolescencia y por supuesto, conocer y conservar el amor, de dos chicos muy especiales.
1. Un Magico Cumpleaños

**Hi!**

 **Estoy llegando con un nuevo proyecto de Naruto, como siempre un Sasusaku, además también habrá GaaMatsu, en esta historia curiosa y mágica, basada en la serie; Sabrina, la bruja adolescente, al igual que la serie, pienso manejar este fic, en temporadas, por lo que planeo que será, algo largo, claro, según veamos su rating, al igual que en la serie, habrá muchos personajes y a excepción de los protagonistas, habrá algunos que vayan y vengan, según los capítulos, espero que les guste la idea y lo disfruten, ya que para mí, esta serie fue una de mis favoritas y me encanta la perspectiva de darle vida, con los personajes de Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: La serie de Sabrina, la bruja adolescente no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes, esta basada en los cómics de Archie; Sabrina, la bruja adolescente y su versión en serie, del mismo nombre, pertenece a sus creadores: Nell Scovell, Jonathan Schmock y Dan DeCarlo. Del mismo modo que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creador; Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome prestado el concepto de la serie; Sabrina, la bruja adolescente, sumado a los personajes de Naruto, con la finalidad de crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro y con el unico propósito de entretener a sus lectores.**

 **Sumary: En esta mágica historia, leeremos sobre las aventuras de dos hermanas, Sakura y Matsuri, quienes a los dieciséis años, descubren que son brujas, ahora en compañía de un gato muy peculiar, tendrán que aprender a vivir con este increíble secreto, además de lidiar con los problemas de la adolescencia y por supuesto, conocer y conservar el amor, de dos chicos que serán victimas de sus torpezas y en ocasiones, mala suerte. UA**

 **Basado en la serie de los 90's - 00's; Sabrina, la bruja adolescente.**

 **Temporada #1**

* * *

 **The Witches:**

 _ **Todo es posible con un toque de magia**_

 **Cap I. Un mágico cumpleaños**

En una vieja casa victoriana, en la ciudad de Midland, Illinois, dos mujeres de origen japonés, vivían ahí desde hacia algunos años, en aquella noche, ambas mujeres observaban dentro de la habitación de sus recien llegadas sobrinas. Tsunade y Kurenai Haruno, eran dos misteriosas hermanas, que vivían con la única compañía de un gato, de nombre Pakkun, hacia unos días, dos sobrinas de las hermanas, acababan de llegar a la ciudad, desde Tokio.

Sakura y Matsuri Haruno, eran dos hermanas, quienes hacia unos años sufrieron la separación de sus padres y ahora se veían obligadas a vivir con sus extrañas tías, en una pequeña ciudad de Estados Unidos, sin embargo, esa noche, marcadas las doce en punto, al cumplir dieciséis años, las cosas comenzaban a tornarse aun más extrañas, pues en la habitación que ambas compartían, sus dos tías, observaban como los cuerpos de ambas, flotaban en el aire.

— Su primera levitación, es tan especial — menciono Tsunade.

— Si, bueno, despertémoslas y digámosles que son brujas — dijo Kurenai.

— Guarda silencio Kurenai, dejémoslas descansar por ahora, mañana será otro día — dijo la rubia, mirando con dulzura a sus dos sobrinas. Y con cautela, cerraron la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas jóvenes bajaron a desayunar, antes de comenzar su primer día de clases, en un nuevo Instituto.

— Buenos días — dijeron ambas.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! — gritaron ambas mujeres.

— Gracias, pero es mejor que nos demos prisa, en iniciar nuestra tortura — menciono la pelirosa.

— Antes de eso, les tenemos un obsequio — dijo la rubia.

— De parte de ambas — menciono Kurenai, rápidamente.

— No era necesario — dijo esta vez, Matsuri.

Tsunade coloco un paquete sobre la mesa, el cual fue rápidamente abierto por ambas hermanas, aunque para su decepción, encontraron un caldero.

— ¿Una olla negra? — pregunto la pelirosa.

— Es un caldero, mi cielo — corrigió Tsunade.

— Es útil... podemos usarlo para guardar lápices — menciono Matsuri.

— No es para eso — continuo la rubia. — Verán, en este mundo existen dos reinos; el mortal y el sobrenatural y debido a eso... —

— ¡Son brujas! — solto Kurenai.

Las jóvenes, solo atinaron a reír. — No están hablando en serio — dijo la pelirosa, aun divertida.

— Que mala broma — dijo esta vez, la castaña.

— No es una broma, verán, Kurenai tiene razón, ambas son brujas, de hecho, nosotras también somos brujas y su padre también lo es —

— Y supongo que mama, también lo es — comento la pelirosa.

— De hecho, no, su madre es mortal, es por eso por lo que están aquí, para que nosotros las enseñemos a utilizar sus poderes, ya que su padre está muy ocupado y por ahora, no pueden ver a su madre — siguió la rubia.

— Buen chiste tías, pero será mejor que nos vayamos ahora o llegaremos tarde en nuestro primer y tortuoso día de Instituto — dijo la castaña, riendo un poco y tomando por el brazo a su hermana.

— Nuestras tías, sí que están tocadas ¿no Pakkun? — menciono la pelirosa al gato, mientras ambas salían de la casa.

— Y no sabes cuánto... — menciono el gato, mientras veía a las hermanas alejarse.

Ya en el Instituto, ambas jóvenes buscaban su nuevo salón de clases, mientras pasaban entre la multitud de estudiantes, de pronto mientras Sakura veía por los ventanales de las puertas de las aulas, su mirada se cruzó con la de un apuesto chico pelinegro de ojos oscuros, quien pareció quedar embelesado con la pelirosa.

— Tranquila hermanita, podrás preguntarle su nombre más tarde, ahora tenemos que encontrar el aula — dijo divertida Matsuri, mientras arrastraba consigo a su hermana.

De pronto, un hombre de cabello plateado se hizo presente, llamando la atención de diversos estudiantes. — Vamos chicos, entren ya al aula —

Varios estudiantes entraron en el aula, junto con el hombre, incluyendo a las hermanas Haruno, al entrar, Sakura pudo ver que el chico que antes había visto, también estaba en ese curso, lo cual la alegro sobremanera.

— Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su profesor de ciencias, y no, no pasaré todo el día memorizando sus nombres, así que comencemos formando parejas para el proyecto de hoy —

El joven de cabellera negra, estaba sentado justo frente a Sakura y por un momento, se giró hacia ella. — Oye, me preguntaba si querrías... —

— ¡Sasuke! — llamo su atención, una chica pelirroja, junto a él. — Yo formaré equipo contigo —

La ojiverde solo atino a suspirar, mientras el apuesto joven, tomaba asiento al lado de aquella pelirroja, cuando de pronto una rubia se acercó hacia ella y en un tono amigable, le pidió ser su compañera, por supuesto, ella aceptó gustosa, no sin antes asegurarse de que su hermana tenía ya pareja.

— Gracias por pedirme ser tu compañera — menciono la Haruno.

— Descuida, yo fui la nueva el año pasado, por cierto, mi nombre es Temari — dijo la rubia, sonriente.

— Yo soy Sakura — y así ambas comenzaron, con la disección del día. — Odio esto —

Matsuri por su parte, buscaba el corazón de su propia rana, aguantándose el asco de tocarla. — Supongo que debe estar aquí — dijo tocando un punto en su pecho, haciendo que la rana, saltara de inmediato, como por arte de magia. — Cielos, esta viva —

Todos comenzaron a hacer un alboroto, mientas que el chico con el que Matsuri hacia equipo, la observaba fascinado, con lo que sus ojos pudieron ver, por lo menos por unos instantes.

— ¿Cómo paso eso? — pregunto Sakura, ahora que se encontraban en la cafetería del Instituto.

— No lo sé, solo la apunte con mi dedo — dijo la castaña, observando su mano, mientras Temari, tomaba asiento con su charola de comida en manos.

— Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? — pregunto el pelinegro.

— Claro — respondieron las tres.

— Soy Sasuke... Uchiha — menciono observando en específico a la pelirosa.

— Nosotros somos, Matsuri y Sakura Haruno, ah, y ella es Temari — menciono la castaña.

Y antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, la pelirroja de la clase de ciencias, se acercó a la mesa. — Sasuke, este sábado habrá una fiesta en mi casa, ¿vendrás cierto? —

— Eh, claro — dijo el chico, sin más remedio.

— Genial — y de pronto, solto su bebida sobre Sakura. — Ups, lo siento — rio, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

— Es una idiota — menciono Temari.

— Oye espera, discúlpate — exigió la pelirosa, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Disculpa? — la pelirroja, parecía divertida. — No se dé que me hablas —

— ¡Alto! ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! — grito, señalándola. Pronto una ventisca envolvió el lugar, mientras que la pelirroja se convertía en una especie de fruta.

— ¡Tías! — gritaba Matsuri, mientras Sakura, entraba en casa, perturbada, cargando una... piña.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Kurenai.

— He convertido a alguien en una piña — menciono la pelirosa, un tanto traumatizada.

— Oh, no, ¡Tsunade! —

Una vez que la rubia, estuvo ahí, se concentraron en ver lo que pasaba. — Tranquila, la volveremos a la normalidad, esta chica popular, no es una fruta... — y con un chasquido, la piña se convirtió en chica.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto Karin. — ¿Y por qué me siento como tropical? —

— Te sentiste mal y... — comenzo la castaña.

— Te trajimos a nuestra casa — termino la pelirosa.

— Ugh, no sé que está pasando, pero me queda claro que tu y tu hermana son unos fenómenos — dijo furiosa, antes de irse —

— ¿Ahora creen que somos brujas? — pregunto Kurenai.

De pronto, un enorme y viejo libro llegó flotando a la cocina y se abrió. — ¿Tsunade, Kurenai, no les han explicado? —

— Lo hemos hecho, pero no nos creen — refuto la rubia.

— Ahora lo hacemos... pero, esperen, ¿Papa? — pregunto la castaña, a la figura de su padre en el libro.

— Hola, cariño, espero que lo hayan pasado bien en su cumpleaños — saludo Kizashi.

— Si, pero... ah, ya olvídenlo —

— Pero tenemos que hacer algo, si en la escuela se dan cuenta de esto, no podremos regresar jamás — dijo Sakura.

— ¿No podemos retroceder el tiempo o algo así? —

Las tías se vieron entre ellas, antes de responder. — Nosotras no podemos, pero... — comenzo Tsunade.

— El consejo de brujas podría — termino Kurenai.

— ¿Consejo de brujas? — preguntaron ambas hermanas.

— Si, pueden llegar a él, a través del armario de arriba, que lleva al reino de las brujas —

— ¡Kurenai! — exclamaron Tsunade y Kizashi, desde el libro

— ¿Qué? vamos, yo solo quería ayudar —

— Torpe, como siempre — menciono el gato.

— ¡¿El gato habló?! — preguntaron ambas sorprendidas.

— ¿Y eso las sorprende ahora? — menciono Tsunade, divertida.

Desde afuera, una sombra observaba todo lo ocurrido dentro de la casa Haruno, mientras una sonrisa de lado se hacía presente en su rostro. — Que interesante... —

Como lo habían dicho sus tías, a través del armario, pudieron llegar al consejo de brujas, quien los recibió en él fue un hombre, curioso, no parecía ser tan anciano, aun a pesar de sus setecientos años de edad, su nombre era Hiruzen Sarutobi, el y Kurenai, habían tenido su historia, algunos siglos atrás.

— ¿Qué quieren? — pregunto el hombre.

— Eh... vera... — comenzo apenas, la pelirosa.

— Hoy nos enteramos que somos brujas y comenzamos un nuevo Instituto, puede que por accidente yo haya revivido a una rana y mi hermana, convirtió a la chica más popular de la escuela en piña, así que queríamos pedirle, regresar el tiempo, para no ser vistas más fenómenos de lo que ya somos — solto la castaña.

— Ah, si... ya veo — inicio el hombre, sonriente. — Pues... ¡NO!... ¡ahora largo! —

— Pero... — intervino la pelirosa.

— ¡Largo! —

Y así ambas volvieron derrotadas a su hogar, donde sus tías las esperaban, conociendo de antemano la respuesta. — ¿Y bien? — pregunto Tsunade.

Sakura se limitó a suspirar y se fue a su habitación, mientas que Matsuri, solo se detuvo a responder a su tía. — Pues parece que fenómeno, será el insulto menos ofensivo que podrán decirnos —

— Kurenai... —

— Olvídalo, no iré... —

— No tienes opcion, hermana —

La mujer suspiro. — Esta bien, pero me debes una... — y asi atraveso el armario...

— Kurenai, ¿qué haces aquí...? —

— Es hora de hablar, Hiruzen... —

A la mañana siguiente, las hermanas se prepararon para continuar con la tortura de la escuela, al bajar sus tías las recibieron con un obsequio, al igual que el día anterior. — ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —

— ¿Pero que...? — preguntaron ambas. —

— Parece que el consejo lo reconsidero y ahora, pueden comenzar de nuevo — dijo Tsunade, sonriente.

— Disfruten su nuevo comienzo, chicas...—

Ambas se rieron y abrazaron a sus tías, definitivamente este había sido el cumpleaños, más mágico que jamás antes habían tenido.

* * *

 **Muy bien, aqui tenemos el primer capitulo, quiero que sepan que como esta basada en una serie, esta historia, tendra el formato de serie, por lo cual, cada capitulo sera autoconclusivo, en este fic se recopilara la primera temporada, unicamente la primera... hasta el siguiente capitulo...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	2. El Pastel de la Verdad

**Hi!**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad he estado un poco ocupada, así que aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta serie... espero que les guste...**

* * *

 **Cap II. El Pastel de la Verdad**

Aquel día nadie había notado la presencia del pelirrojo a las afueras de la casa de los Haruno, sin embargo el continuo viendo de cerca a las hermanas, aun sin ser notado. Al fin era Jueves y durante la clase de cocina, la profesora les había mencionado que el día de mañana, cocinarían un pastel, para lo cual debían formar equipos; Sakura se unió a Matsuri y a Temari.

Pronto Sasuke se acercó a donde el grupo de las tres chicas, mostrando su galante sonrisa. — Oigan chicas, ¿que les parece ir a la pizzería del centro, mañana por la tarde? — sugirió.

— Lo siento, yo no puedo, tengo plantes — mintió la castaña.

— A nosotras nos encantara ir, ¿cierto Sakura? — dijo la rubia, completamente emocionada.

— Por supuesto — respondió, mientras su mirada se topaba con los negros orbes del Uchiha.

En otra de las mesas del salón, Karin y sus amigas; observaban la escena mientras entre ellas se susurraban algo, que al parecer les causo mucha gracias, ya que seguidamente se rieron sonoramente.

Antes de salir de clases una de las compañeras de clase de las chicas, se acercó a ellas. — Temari, lamento mucho lo de tu padre, espero que todo se arregle pronto — le dijo a la rubia, mientras observaba a la pelirrosa y a su hermana de un modo curioso, antes de alejarse de ellas, sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra.

Las tres se mostraron muy confundidas, mientras notaban como Karin, Kin y Tayuya continuaban riéndose y susurrando algo que ellas no podían entender a esa distancia, Sakura y Matsuri compartieron una mirada cómplice, como si entre ambas formularan un plan.

Sasuke las acompañó durante un tramo del camino a casa, e inmediatamente después de que se despidieron del pelinegro, corrieron en busca de sus tías, la primera a la que se toparon al entrar en casa, fue a Kurenai, quien practicaba sus artes con el piano.

— Ya basta mujer, deja de torturarme — pidió Pakkun, mientras se tapaba las orejas con las patas delanteras.

— Escucha caniche, esto es musica, pero que puedo esperar de un perro corriente, que no conoce de las artes — replico la mujer, mientras sus dedos aun estaban en el instrumento, cuando sus sobrinas entraron de pronto en el recinto.

— Tia Kurenai, necesitamos tu ayuda — hablo la castaña.

— ¿Sobre qué, cielo? —

— Creemos que Karin, está levantando rumores en la escuela, y ya que tu y tía Tsunade quieren que practiquemos nuestra magia, queremos algo que nos ayude a descubrir que está diciendo sobre nosotras, hoy una compañera parecía huir de nosotros y tenemos que parar esto, si queremos una vida _normal_ — explico la pelirosa.

— Ah, eso es fácil, busquenlo en el libro —

Ambas hermanas se sonrieron entre sí y corrieron arriba en busca de una respuesta en el libro de magia, pronto encontraron un hechizo perfecto; chispas de la verdad, eso aunado a la clase de cocina de mañana, les daría la oportunidad perfecta para utilizar esa magia.

Ya en la cocina, ambas buscaron los ingredientes para prepararlas, sin embargo, por cuestiones de suerte, Matsuri encontró en la alacena un paquete de chispas instantáneas, mas tarde Tsunade les explico de que manera utilizarlas y además les hizo una advertencia; mezclarlas con algo sumamente dulce, ya que la verdad solía ser muy amarga.

Al día siguiente las chicas pusieron su plan en marcha, prepararon el pastel y decoraron un trozo con las chispas. — Nuestro pastel se ve delicioso — expreso Temari.

— Si, deberíamos darle un trozo a Karin — sugirió Sakura.

— ¿A Karin? Pero ella es tan mala, no deberías ser tan amable —

— Oh, vamos, es solo un gesto de buena voluntad — dijo tomando el trozo que tenía las chispas y dirigiéndose a donde la pelirroja. — Hola, Karin, ¿No te gustaría probar nuestro pastel? — le dijo ofreciéndole el plato.

— ¿Pero que dices? Claro que... — callo observando el delicioso trozo. — De acuerdo, pero eso no cambiara nada entre nosotras —

— Descuida — la pelirroja tomó un bocado, mientras la ojiverde la observaba. — ¿Que tal esta? —

— Esta... muy bueno — dijo de pronto.

— ¿Sí? y ahora ¿podrías decirme que has estado diciendo sobre nosotras? — dijo señalando a Matsuri, Temari y posteriormente a ella misma también.

— Como si yo te fuera a decir... que hemos dicho que el padre de Temari abandonó a su familia, y también que tu hermana y tu son adoptadas, provenientes de una secta que hace sacrificios humanos — la pelirosa se sorprendió ante lo retorcido de los rumores que esa chica podía iniciar, ahora comprendía porque huían de ellas.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? — pregunto Kin al llegar donde ambas chicas.

— Le estaba diciendo a Sakura, todos los rumores que esparcimos sobre ella y sus amigas —

— ¡¿Por que?! —

La pelirosa aprovechó el momento para desaparecer de ahí, mientras la pelirroja y sus amigas comenzaban a discutir sobre las verdades que Karin acababa de soltar, al regresar a su mesa, noto que Matsuri no se encontraba ahí y que Temari había comido un trozo de pastel, con chispas de la verdad.

— ¡Temari! ¿comiste chispas? —

— Si, estan deliciosas —

— ¿Y que tal te sientes...? —

— Me siento como... que te mentí —

— ¿Que? —

— La verdad, me encantaría ir a la pizzería con Sasuke... pero a solas —

— ¿Que cosa? —

— Si, la verdad yo pienso que el y yo somos almas gemelas y quizás esta salida, podría unirnos, tú sabes, es solo que no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero ahora ¿crees que podrías dejarme ir a solas con él? —

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua fria le cayera encima, eso no se lo esperaba, sin embargo, ella no tenía ninguna justificación para no ayudar a su amiga, después de todo, ella y Sasuke tampoco eran nada... — Claro... —

— Genial, le dire que no vendrás —

El resto de la tarde, paso lentamente para la pelirosa, estaba encerrada en su habitación, mientras Pakkun le decía que debía ir a donde la pizzería y recuperar su cita con Sasuke, pero ella se sentía sumamente decaida; por querer arreglar sus problemas de la manera fácil, termino descubriendo una verdad que hubiera preferido no saber.

— Ya lo sé todo — dijo la castaña, entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Como? —

— Me lo conto Temari, mientras duraba el efecto de las chispas —

— Ah... —

— Sakura, sé que llevamos poco tiempo en este lugar, pero yo he notado una linda química entre Sasuke y tu —

— Pero a Temari, tambien le gusta —

— Eso no significa que las cosas van a funcionar entre ellos, tampoco quiere decir que a Sasuke le guste ella —

— ¿Entonces? —

— Pienso que hiciste bien en no llevarle la contra a Temari, ya el Lunes será otro día y sabremos que sucedió, si ellos terminan juntos, es quizás por qué tu y él, no debían estar juntos y si no, pues nuevos días, traen nuevas oportunidades — sugirió la castaña, mientras le sonreía dulcemente a su hermana, reconfortándola con sus palabras.

— Gracias, Matsu —

Ambas se abrazaron, mientras Pakkun trataba de llevar la contra a los consejos de la castaña, Tsunade y Kurenai, observaban fuera de la habitación, la reciente conversación entre sus sobrinas, sintiéndose orgullosas de que ambas se apoyaran entre si, ahora sabían que esas chicas tenían un gran futuro y por supuesto, grades dones que las ayudarían a forjar su vida, aprendiendo que la verdad siempre es lo mejor, pero que una mentirita a veces aligera la vida.

* * *

 **Muy bien, aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, nuevamente lamento mucho la tardanza, sin embargo, en estas épocas no tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que me estaré tardando un poquitín en continuar, aunque esperemos que más adelante, pueda dedicarle más tiempo a esta historia, muchas gracias a quienes me regalan un momentito de su tiempo para leer y más aún a quienes me regalan un comentario, nos estamos leyendo... de antemano; ¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


End file.
